Copy Eye and a Slayer
by Prussiluskan13
Summary: Demon slayer Sango comes suddenly comes eye to eye with Uchiha, Itachi... IHHH! SangoxItachi pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Copy Eye and a Slayer

How she ended up in the battle field of shinobis she would ponder for the rest of her life. But right now she was fighting for her very survival. Her large boomerang flew over the battlefield and beheaded a large amount of both people and what not..

She caught the boomerang easily with one hand and crouched down as she surveyed the battlefield. But before she could take a stand she was faced with a man with red eyes..

"You look very interesting, why don't you come with me?" he asked with soft voice and suddenly Sango felt the world disappear from her view.

Itachi had seen the young woman at the battlefield and how she had fought with the heart of a warrior. She intrigued him. She was strong and she had quickly chosen the side of his baby brother. Her look was that of a demon slayer – oh yes, he remembered his history. But she was an anomaly! She was not supposed to be… and yet she was.

'_Who are you?'_ Itachi silently asked as he looked down on the face of the young woman… she was still dressed in that skin-tight suit, but as he tried to remove it he was burnt badly, so he quickly decided it was made up out of demon-ware.

She awoke, fumbling for a weapon and found none. She rose to her feet and looked around and found herself in a small hut. But nothing in her reach could be used as a weapon and Sango began to feel even more naked even if she still was in her demon-armor.

"I see that you are awake… I am Uchiha, Itachi…. What is your name, warrior? asked the man in the opening of the room.

Sango eyed the black-haired man. He had a tray with steaming cups of what she believed was tea-cups. She felt her fist balled up and she refused to answer him

"I remember you kind, demon-slayer… what I am curious about is how you end up in the battlefield with my brother and his friends… " said the man as he put down the tray and sat down next to the small table. "Please, sit down, I wish to do you no harm young slayer,".

She stayed silent as she eyed the red-eyed man with the pony-tail.

"Please… have a cup of tea with me, slayer?" he asked as he poured the into two cups.

Sango waited for a few minutes, but as no demonic aura came close to her she sat down and saw the red-eyed man drink the same stuff as he had poured into a cup for her. She sniffed at the cup and took a small sip… it did not taste as if it had any poisons in it.

"Now please… tell me… what is your name?" asked Itachi as he watched the young woman… she was much the same as his own age he realized.

"Sango…," she answered.

"Well, Sango… As I told you, my name is Uchiha, Itachi… and I am afraid you have been caught up in a very difficult fight… I am glad I was able to pull you away from the main fight."

Sango just raised an eyebrow in return.

"You are wild card… a joker if you will… you came out of nowhere.. I really don't know how you ended up in the fight… but I pulled you out because you did not belong there," said Itachi as his red eyes roamed over the young woman in front of him.

She was dressed in some kind of armour, skin tight and self mending material. But that was not what caught his attention, it was her eyes.. dark green they were, and held no fear what so ever.

"So, Sango… what do you want?" Itachi asked as he looked at the young woman he managed to capture from the battlefield.

A small smirk appeared on her lips.

"Uchiha, Itachi… was it?" she asked softly as her eyes began to almost glow with a an emerald tone.

"Yes…"

A tenth of a second later she sat on his chest, his arms pinned down between her legs and a dagger against his throat.

"Take me back!" she hissed with a force that could bring back the dead from the afterworld.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Itachi's eyes widened as he felt the dagger against his throat.. .she had taken him by surprise. And there were only two people that had managed to do that in the past, one was Kakashi and the other one was Naruto…

And this girl was nowhere close to their league. So how was it possible.. Then he remembered, she was a demons-layer of the past. Some was thought of as shinobi, ninjas. She looked down into his red eyes.

"Take you back where?" he asked her.

"To where you found me!" she growled darkly as her dagger drew blood on his throat.

"You will die there," he told her.

"And why do you think I would care if I die or not? Perhaps I want to die?!"

Itachi blinked and suddenly there was so much more between them. He lifted his right palm and put it against her cheek.

Sango gasped as she felt the heat from his palm against her cheek.

"I don't think you want to die just yet, dear slayer.." Itachi whispered as he closed the small space between them and placed his lips against hers.

But he was pushed back as the dagger against his throat threatened to cut him severely.

"Who are you to decide it, you bastard!?" she snarled viciously.

Itachi chuckled and looked up into her jade green eyes.

"I am no bastard.. Not in that sense of the word anyway… I am the legitimate son of both my father and mother," he answered her…

She raised an eyebrow.

"I might be an asshole, that is what my young brother always call me… But that is a another story… "

"What do you want with me?" asked Sango as she raised her dagger from the man's throat. His red eyes had something in them that reminded her of how Inuyasha looked when he went full demon, and yet this man was just that.. he was just a man.

"I really don't know yet… All I know I didn't want you to end up in my leader's paws… You are too pure of a woman to end up there… trust me, I am sure of it."

Sango blinked as she looked into the blood red eyes and she began to feel very unsure of her situation.

"I am not pure," she whispered as the dagger was removed from Itachi's throat.

"Yes, you are…" Itachi said as he took the wrist which held the dagger and held it loosly, not to make her scared. "You are something very special… I saw it as you fought earlier… you made the changed people from Orochimaru's army to disintegrate into dust… and you could only do that if you were pure.. a pure soul!"

Sango blinked a few times and looked into the red eyes of the pony-tailed man again.

"But if I did good – why did you remove me from the battle-ground?" she asked.

"Because you were about to be killed, and I could not let that happened… you must live on..!" Itachi said with heat inside his voice.

'_But… what about Kohaku… my father… my tribe… they are all dead… I need to be dead to meet them…?'_ She thought as she felt tears pool in her dark green eyes.

"Please, slayer… do not despair… My brother and I will help you get your revenge…"

"W-what?"

"I know what creature that killed your family… I don't know how it is possible for you to be here with us.. but if this creature that killed your family is still around – trust me, my brother and I will help you…" Itachi said as he mentally hoped he could live up to his word…

"Who are you?" whispered Sango as her green eyes looked into a pair of blood red eyes.

"I told you, my name is Uchiha Itachi… and I am a shinobi.. a ninja."

Again there was the calloused hand against her cheek, caressing her. She wanted to just to close her eyes and enjoy the simple touch but she couldn't.

"Why?" she whispered tersely.

"I don't want you to die… You were on the verge on dying before I removed you from the battlefield and I didn't want you to…. Simple as that.." said Itachi as he let his thumb roam over her full lips.

"I am a warrior," she tried to tell him.

"I know… but I want you to live…," Itachi said and closed the small distance between them and put his lips against hers.

Sango closed her eyes as she felt him kiss her.. his lips were so soft against her. It felt as if she was in a dream and the red-eyed man was something between the real world and the dream world.

"Please, Sango… let me just be able to save you…" he whispered softly as his both hands were on her cheeks and held her in place.

_Mature content _

Itachi felt her give in to his advances and enjoyed the feeling of her tongue moving against his as they kissed. Her taste was that of mint and coffee combined in a heavenly blend. He felt her hands reach up to lay upon his upper arms as he kissed her and it was not because she wanted to push him away, rather the opposite.. she wanted him to be closer.

And Itachi was not the man to deny a wanting slayer her needs.

Suddenly he had his palms filled with her luscious behind.. he pushed her closer to his groin, wanting her to feel what she did to him. And those small gasps was enough for him.

"Sorry dear slayer, but you're making me… " he growled and was unable to finish his sentence.

Sango felt the air in her lungs disappear as the man's hands grabbed her behind.. and suddenly, she was stripped down… to her waist.. her breasts was freed from their confinement and the gleam in the man's red eyes seemed more hungry than ever.

"I want you totally naked woman!" he almost snarled as he lifted her up to stand.. and suddenly she was all naked before this red-eyed man.

Sango shrieked but were silenced as his large hands came upon her midsection.

"I wish you no harm… only pleasure my dear warrior…" he said as he gently pushed her down to sit on his lap.

It was now she realized that the red-eyed man somehow had discarded his clothing and she was sitting naked on his very naked lap.

And true to her own nature – Sango blushed and slapped the man right across his face.

"PERVERT!" she screamed.

But alls she got in return was a small chuckle and then the man kissed her gently.

"I really do love a warrior with spunk!" he whispered as he kissed her.

She could not help it… his eyes, his voice, his touches… all made her crave for the whole thing in the end.

Itachi helped her up and then down on his thickness… making her take all of him inside her body… The gasps she made as she moved down had him growling in pleasure…

As he helped her move up and down a bit a few times.. she suddenly moved all by her own.. she rode him, her green eyes locked with his red ones…

"I really hate you," she whispered heatedly.

"Sure you do, sweet warrior," he responded and closed his eyes as her inner walls massaged his rod.

Suddenly there was a bright light growing between them and Sango rose from her position… the light engulfed and consumed her.

Itachi lay naked on the bedding… his life-force almost drained… But between his knees there was a small purple ball and he picked it up…

He could feel that it held more than just chakra… it held a copious mount of magic too…

Itachi held the small bead ball between his fingers and he smiled… he was sure he was going to meet the warrior girl again… at one point…

THE END…


End file.
